


After all this time

by Sphinxquartz



Series: Marauder one shots and drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Injury, Eventual James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Marauders, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sectumsempra (Harry Potter), Severus Snape Bashing, Severus Snape Being a Bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphinxquartz/pseuds/Sphinxquartz
Summary: Snape had enough of James and his arrogance. James didn't care for what Snape had to say. That's the time he ended up half dead in the corridor.Or the time Severus used sectumsempra on James.Or the time Lily finally admitted her feelings.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Marauder one shots and drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032018
Kudos: 13





	After all this time

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! So Jily… 
> 
> In my head they got together around 6th year, when Lily finally realizes maybe she does like James and that he is not just the arrogant toerag she sees him as. Fluffy and hurt and angst, oh what are the joys. I do not like Severus Snape with that there will be bashing of this prick, if you don't like that the simple thing is to not read. But I can't stop you, do you I suppose. Anyways background Remus and Sirius because we just can't be having these two apart! As the tags suggest there will be blood and injury, Snape will be using Sectumsempra, I won't be going into too much detail but again if you don't like that kind of stuff don't read, and there is also some homophobia coming from the bastard. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are loved and appreciated!! Thank you for taking your time to read this midnight write, I do hope you enjoy it <333

James rides the wave of tiredness. His school clothes hung loosely and crumpled; satchel slung carelessly over his shoulder. Hair even more of a mess then it usually is, sticking up in all directions and glasses perched lopsided on his nose.

He walks through the quiet hallways. Large stone arches with intricate carvings and sleeping portraits keeping him company as he makes his way. 

It had been another long evening of looking through books, straining his eyes and trying to take in words and diagrams, scribbling down notes and pacing the rows of shelves rising high to the ceiling. All while having Madam Irma Pince peering down his neck, never keeping her sight off of him. He had managed to escape her questions of what exactly was he up too and where are the other menaces. 

See, Peter had somehow ended up in a detention with Professor Slughorn, something about blowing up yet another cauldron. And Remus still recovering from the full moon two days prior; of course, Sirius couldn't leave his side being his boyfriend and all. So, James had to work away on his own. 

It wasn't too displeasing. Actually, quite nice change. No distractions, no comments, no pestering. Just him alone among papers. Though, maybe it would have been nice to have someone else. Having no one to talk to or at least make faces to across the room, really did put a damper on things. The ever need to have a giggle was there, permitting its way through his thoughts. And once or twice James tried to make friendly conversation with the other students but only gained a look of go away or a shrug in response. 

But now that was all over. Curfew was in ten minutes and he didn't want to have to see Professor McGonagall after classes, even if she was the best teacher you could ask for. James didn't want to get into any more trouble, not unless there was a point to it. Like the pranks that leave goo dripping from taps, or having students have beaks growing instead of noses, or even singing statues.

James rubbed his hand of his eyes and turned the corner, stopping immediately and falling back onto the cold floor.

"Oi! Watch it." He groaned, standing up and only now realigning his glasses.

"Better you take your own advice Potter." 

James looked up, nearly causing himself whiplash. Severus. Of course, it had to be him. The greasy haired prick who couldn't keep his nose out of others business and just had to keep being a nuisance to those any different from him.

"Already yeah, I guess I had." James rolled his eyes and began to move again, only being stopped by Severus's hand on his chest.

"Don't be sassy to be Potter. Just what do you think you’re doing?" Snape snapped.

"Oh, I don't know, going to my dorm. In case you haven't noticed Snape, curfew is in five." James said taking a step back and crossing his arms.

"Like you care for the rules. And where exactly are the others?" Snape asked, almost scared for any sudden surprises kept under wraps with his scowl.

"Probably tucked up in bed, sleeping and warm. Like I rather be right now so if you don't mind, I'm going to go." James shook his head, he really didn't have time for this, certainly not for Snape. 

"Oh, you think you can get away that easily!" Snape stuck his head up, trying to gain height over the already towering James.

"What on earth-"

"Stupefy!" 

James was thrown back down to the floor. Hitting his head hard with a thwack. Scrunching his eyes shut through the sharp throbbing, he rummaged around his robes for his wand. Only he wasn't quick enough. 

Severus gained confidence and strided up to James with a swagger that could make you sick. He pointed his wand at his torso and racked his brain for a spell that could really put James in his place. Something for him to remember why he shouldn't mess with him. And it clicked. With a ping and a pop, a light turned on above his head. He grinned showing his grimy teeth, it looked wrong on his face, like the wrong puzzle piece being forced to look like something else. Eyes pricked with an insufferable glare, evil brewing behind them and a sharp laugh bubbling in his throat. 

_This is it_ he thought. His time for glory.

"Sectumsempra."

The pain surged through his body before he got a chance to see what was going on. An electrifying charge running rapids through his veins. A thousand needles, a thousand bees, a thousand hits. All coming at once. All shooting their shots without a pause for breath. His eyes snapped open only to see a foggy dark spiral above. His head to heavy with thick clouds to move. His throat to tight and caught in a grasp squeezing close. A roar of a mighty lion being silenced by a snake dislocating his jaw to tackle the beast.

And then it all fell away.

A fading picture of a bloody hand. A fading knife stabbing. A fading scream. He felt cold. Shivers ran up his spine and down his legs. Hairs standing up on end. And a pool of blood leaked out smelling like wet metal. That all faded away with the ticking of a grandfather clock. Slowly coming out of view.

And then it all went black.

•••

Sirius tapped his foot impatiently. Biting his lip, eyes darting from door to floor and back again. 

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" He whispered for what was the hundredth time.

"Yes. He's James Potter. He's going to be fine." Remus reassured.

Though he isn't quite sure. He could smell the iron red. He could picture James limp. He could hear his uneven breathing. He teared his eyes away from the door and focused on Sirius. Taking his hand and running his thumb back and forth. Concentrating on the constant tapping of his foot. 

Soon enough Madame Pomfrey came to an understanding of stability for the boy and let the two inside. Leaving the almost empty hallway in darkness. Almost.

There she was, back against a hidden wall, heart beating fast and tears pricking in her eyes. Lily couldn’t believe it. Couldn’t fathom what had happened. What Marlene had told her what he had done. _Why_ she thought, _why would he amount to that._ But more so, why does she care. Its not like she cares about James. Not like she wants to like James. No, defiantly not. Not with his shinning smile or his bright eyes or his birds nest hair. Not his confidence that flows through his veins with ease, not his charm that leaves girls peeking a look and defiantly not his talent in all thing’s mischief and mayhem. Lily did not care for him. Well, maybe she did. Maybe there was a hint sprouting its first flowers. Maybe she could look past all his stupid acts because that’s all they are. Acts to fool the teachers, acts to get away with anything, acts that have people left wondering what in merlin did he just do.

Maybe Lily did like James.

She knew exactly who would want to hurt him like that. Knew the person behind the devil plans. And she shook her head with hate and regret. Severus had gone too far. Over the edge with one flick of his wand. Hot fury ran rapids through her, scorching all the old memories of childhood friends, of all the times she defended his foul doings. Severus deserved none of her forgiveness not anymore, never again was she going to smile and hug him whispering _its okay_. Because its not and it never was. She knows that now and she hates how it took for this to happen for her to realize the truth. There were always times when she was unsure on whether or not she could give forgiveness to him but she’s certain now.

Lily is never going to look back, too much bad has happened for her to go back to that.

Taking a death breath, she took herself away from the hidden wall. Walking with the clip clop of her shoes, she got to the infirmary doors, knocking twice.

It took a while before it opened and Remus stood holding the door with his brow creased. 

"Lily?" Remus said concerned for his friend’s appearance, he wasn't all too sure if he was dreaming. 

"Yes, that's me." Lily said. Nervous hands running through each other and eyes averted. 

"What are you doing here?" He asks.

"I just come to see if he, if he um, how is he doing?" She mumbles, slapping herself for thinking it was a good idea to do this and for being incapable to answer a simple question.

"Um he's alright. Asleep. Not too bad though. Why-" 

"Thanks, um, I have to go. Yes, I have to go. See you in the morning then. Bye." Lily stumbles away, head bowed covering her blush which was nearing the colour of her hair.

Remus just stood there dumbfounded. Now he was sure that was a dream. Lily never got flustered. And if she did, he doubts it would be about James. Nevertheless, he shakes his head and goes back to the bed where he lay. 

Lily raced through the hallways with worry perched on her shoulder. But a sigh ran through her as she called down. Well, as much as she could. James was okay, he was in safe hands, he was going to be fine. And she could forget about the silly little spark inside her, she didn't need to concentrate on that, she needed to stop being so stupid and make sure her friend was alright. Because that's all it was. A friendship blossoming, nothing else. Lily shook her head. But that's not what she wanted. _After all these years_ she thought. _After all this time._ But there was no more time to dwell on something as absurd as her liking James, because as she rounded the corner Severus came into view.

"Hey." He piped up. Waving his hand and stepping forward. 

The rage and anger that had subsided began to bubble up once more. He stood in front of her like nothing had just happened. A smile on his lips. A glint of happiness in his eyes. No worry or regret imprinted on his face. He was, he was happy with what he did. Glad that James is down. Excited with anxiousness at what will happen next. He doesn't care. Not one tiny bit. Of course. Lily holds her hands in a fist. Clenching the fury away. Only it doesn't do anything. Instead, she lunges forward. Swinging her arm. Fist making contact with that stupid smile on his stupid face. 

Lily punched Severus. Knocking him back. 

"What was that for!" He shouted, holding his face like it actually mattered.

"You prick! No that's too nice, you evil bastard! You don't care? Not one fucking bit! James is in the hospital wing because of you! And what do you get from it, nothing. Wipe that smug look off your face otherwise I'll punch you again Severus. I mean it." Lily snapped.

"Oh, stop with this little act. You really care what happens to Potter? You of all people? Wow. I didn't think it come to this. Honestly, your head isn't in the right place." Severus said.

"Could say the same to you. Doing a thing like that. He could have died." Lily said through gritted teeth.

"Seriously stop. Lily this isn't a good look on you. Stop being this whinny little bitch and stop being like every other girl here going after Potter like he rules the world. Your better than this and don't I know it!" Severus continued.

"Don't tell me what to do! I'm not running after James like every other girl. I'm concerned for a friend because of what toy have done!" Lily retorted.

Severus stepped forward again. Two paces and he was able to grab her arm. Gripping it tightly until his knuckles turned white. 

"Get off her!" 

Severus snapped up caught in a binding spell, arms and legs tied to his body in a rope. Lily turned around and faced Sirius with his wand pointing just behind her, Remus doing the same.

"You imbeciles! I demand you untie me this instance! Lily you tell them." Severus spluttered.

"No." Lily said flatly.

"No! What do you think you are doing woman?" Severus raged on.

"Oh, shut it will you Snivelous. You're glad I don't do something worse to your unimportant self." Sirius rolled his eyes seemingly fed up with what was going on.

"Oh, you will be sorry Black. You will rue the day you ever stepped foot crossing the path into my territory." Severus scoffed.

"Well funnily enough, I already do. Frankly I'm quite sick of you." Sirius grinned.

"Why don't you run along and get handsy with Lupin over there? You bunch of queers. Bloody useless if you tell me." 

"Excuse me! I am not an exhibitionest, I will certainly not be putting on a show just for the likes of you. Unless you got something to tell us Snivelous?"

"Oh, you little-"

"That's enough! Remus just untie him will you. I've had enough and I'm going to bed. Leave each other alone otherwise I won't be scared to hex you into oblivion." Lily said regaining control of the situation.

Remus nodded and flicked his wand. With that Severus was free from the ropes and of course a scowl planted on his lips.

"Aren't you going to say thank you to Lily here? She just saved your ass." Sirius joked.

"I don't need to thank a mudblood like her. I am perfectly capable on my own."

It was like everything had stopped. Faces set to shock and legs stuck to the ground. Sirius and Remus turned their heads to Lily who had been making her way. She had stopped in her tracks like a deer in headlights. She didn't say anything. She didn't do anything. That was until the clock started ticking again did, she walk away like nothing ever happened. Severus had made use of the moments delay and has scarpered off; clever some might say as who know what kind of beating would have gone down if he decided to stay. Sirius and Remus didn't know what to do. Stuck in their tracks. Brains replaying just what happened. Looking for an answer. But nothing came to light.

"What should we do?" Sirius asked almost unheard.

"Let her be. We'll ask her about it tomorrow. I think she needs to be on her own." Remus relies.

"You sure?" Sirius questions.

"Yeah, the girls will be better help then us. Come on let’s go. Peters waiting for us."

•••

With both James and Lily absent everything had shifted to a feeling of unease. Word had for around quickly about what had happened to the quidditch captain, now everyone was eyeing both the Gryffindor table as well as Severus; who was unconcerned of the situation and just went along buttering his toast.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence, barely touching the breakfast which had appeared in a snap. There was nothing to be said yet everything was spoken loud and clear. A crystal white ominous glow drowning them all. Something was floating in the air. None of them had the strength to grab it. Everything had changed. More so than they thought. The final straw of the rivalry. 

Marlene and Mary walked briskly to the gap the boys have saved for them. Without Lily by their side. 

"Hi. How is James?" Mary asked ignoring the glances towards them.

"He's alright. Still sleeping but that cos of the sleep potion. He'll be up soon." Sirius said glad there was something to spill. 

"You, um, you were there right? You heard what he said?" Marlene questioned leaning in and getting jam on the sleeve of her cardigan.

"Yeah. We were there. Nasty git got away before I could get him to a bloody pulp." Sirius said, clenching his jaw. 

The girls nodded and asked nothing more. The boys turned to look at the double doors now closed, hoping for James to come stepping though with his happy morning grin. But something of the sort. Only the faint whispers and scrapping of forks sounded through the hall.

•••

His eyes were closed. His arms perfectly placed beside him. His breathe slow and steady. And through the fitted sheets, a white bandage could be seen clinging tight to him.

She stared from the gap in the curtains. Standing silently. Lip between her teeth. Hair tied in a rushed bun. And pajamas underneath her robes.

"Oh James. What have you gotten yourself into this time?" 

Lily had spent the night tossing and turning, crying and shouting, loosing herself in a daydream and holding herself up with the left-over fury fueling through her heart. The pesky devil and angle sitting on either of her shoulder, speaking the words of truth to her. That the racing heartbeat, the flushed cheeks, the dreams, the jealousy, the long stares. They were all meaning something she would have never admitted. And for once in her life, Lily would have to follow her heart instead of her brain. 

The word still rang loudly in her ears. She hadn't forgotten at all. Hadn't stopped remembering. She wished she did. Wished she could leave it a behind like she did with so many other things. But it stung. Ached inside. Perished all good. Burned all the happy. Leaving an ugly mess scowling back at her with his dull eyes. Lily turned her back to the site. Now resting her eyes on another mess she's made. The mess only one thing could create. A sticky, pulsing red. Shining bright, blinding the likes of those willing to look. Drawing them closer and keeping them in a trap of pure.

Love. 

And with none other than James Potter. Lily laughed at the irony of it all. She didn't even know if she truly hated him. Hate is too of a strong word to be written down next to his name. A powerful life breaking that feeling. That was him alright. But there was the uncertainty. Of course, she didn't like him to start off with. Hating his arrogance. Hating his confidence. Providing him with a free pass. But now. That's all changed. And she laughed. 

"What's so funny?" 

Lily was brought out of the clouds with a raspy voice. 

Her eyes met his. 

"I- nothing. I guess you'll find out soon. How, how are you feeling?" Lily asked. Now going to sit on the stool next to the bed.

"Ah so we are being cryptic. Fair game. So, what brings you here Evans." James turned his head to look at her with that, that smile.

"Well, I wanted to make sure to are okay. I, I heard what happened. And I'm sorry." Lily looked down at her hands. She couldn't handle that smile.

"What you sorry for? Unless you were the one to cut me open." James joked but it didn't sit right with Lily. It felt wrong. And it did feel like she was responsible somehow. She needed to leave, clear her head, change the subject. Anything to make sense of the new rumbling emotions inside her.

"I'm just sorry. I'm sorry. I, um, should go. Sorry" Lily said leaving with haste. James just stared at her as she went, he didn't know why Lily had come to see him but hope rose and he was sure he was getting somewhere. After all this time.

•••

Three days past with a blur, a fog covered path. James was finally allowed out and back to classes, though he gained a limp and the constant question of how he was doing. Even if it did annoy him, he never let that change his bright smile, never stopped the charm from reaching out. 

Inquiries were made about that night and somehow Snape got away with just two weeks expulsion and the rest of the year filled with detentions. Sirius went off on one when he found out, managing to break their dorms door in a fit of anger. James didn't much like the idea of Snape coming back either but kept his storm rain down in his head, using his free time flying laps around the quidditch pitch and knocking some sense into the bludgers. 

Lily had perked up since that day. A spring back in her step and her eyes dry from tears. Though that didn't stop her from hiding her other problem. If anyone looked close enough and concentrated really hard on the girl, they could see that she had changed. That she had grown a pair and admitted on what was sneaking around in her head. They could tell there was someone on her mind. Poking and prodding with something that -in what she thought- was not to be disturbed, but now it’s something she can't ignore. 

"Miss Evans, is there a reason why you are still in my class?" Professor McGonagall spoke sharply.

"Oh um, no, sorry Professor. Bye." Lily said embarrassed.

"It seemed as if you were distracted. I presume everything is going okay, considering the events of the past few day. Been keeping well?" McGonagall said now changing her tone all together, softer and more reassuring.

"Yes, well I've been fine. I will do better to pay attention in class, goodbye." Lily packed up her things and walked to the door.

"Understand Miss Evans, that doing what is best is often different from doing what is right. Be sure to follow what you want to do, not others. And remember old foes may be the next loyal and trusting friend we turn to next. Have a wonderful rest of the day." Professor McGonagall nodded before waving her hand goodbye.

And with that Lily left dumbfounded with what she just heard. Surely Professor McGonagall didn't know what she was thinking? Lily wouldn't put it past her professor to be able to so. 

She walked through the corridors with her head in the clouds or to be more precise in her safe haven; a meadow filled with daisies, sunflowers and petunias, the sun shining down casting a happy ray of light, birds tweeting and flying high above with the clouds that sit gladly and a stag, antlers mighty fine and fur soft with the urge to caress. A simple getaway, a promising warmth, a likely calm. Just for her.

Lily ended up in the astronomy tower, legs dangling through the bars of the black iron fence, wind in her hair and the last of the golden sun on her face. She breathed in the earthy smell coming up from the forest bellow. A rustle in the bushes below and a hop of a lone rabbit. The odd plop in the lake and the hushed giggles from students sitting out late before dinner. 

The door opened but Lily took no notice to the click shut or footsteps approaching.

James sat next to her. Knees to his chest and arms wrapped around them, hair as wild as ever and his shirt sleaves rolled up to his elbows. He’d seen Lily walking aimlessly around the halls and followed silently behind to make sure she was okay. And to his surprise finding her walk up to the astronomy tower.

“I didn’t take you for astronomy, Evans.” He said breaking the easy quite they had been in.

“It is interesting. And anyway, what are you doing here?” Lily said, turning her head watching James look ahead of him. She could have sworn his eyes were on her.

“Oh just. I heard what happened. I’m sorry.” James said, he then turning to lock eyes with Lily and she was certain that her heart started speeding but she didn’t dare look away. It would have taken to much power to tear her eyes away, she liked the feeling of soft goo inside, it was new and exciting. So, they stayed staring.

“Why are you sorry?” She asked.

“I’m just sorry. For everything.” James replied, before Lily could reply he continued, “We should get going, dinner is about to start.”

Lily nodded and let James help her up even if she was perfectly able on her own, she couldn’t escape the bubbles that spread about the goo already washing through her. It was better than the unease she usually felt while thinking about James. It was better then the anger surging she usually felt while thinking about Severus. This was nice. A calm ocean with lapping waves and soft sand. A peaceful breeze and a slow sunset. She didn’t know whether it was real or just part of her imagination playing tricks on her love sick brain. But she knew she had to do something about it before it over took her and swallowed her whole.

They made it to the great hall in silence, sharing a glance or two but nothing was spoken and nothing needed to be, they both felt it and they knew the air had changed between them.

•••

They met up again. Back in the astronomy tower. Silent talking still circling them. They stood side by side, resting their arms on the black iron fence, hands only inches apart.

"James, I- I don't know what to say."

"First name bases then and, and don't worry I don't either." 

"I guess yeah. Just seems childish to call each other by our last names." 

"Fair doos." 

"I thought you were joking, making fun of me. Back in first year." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, you we saying how beautiful I was and that, that you liked me. Since you always joked around and teases Severus, I thought you were doing it to me too." 

"I kinda was. Back then I mean. I did think you were pretty but then again I thought you were annoying and stuck up. Shit, that sounded bad." 

"Don't worry. I thought, well I still do, I thought you were a prick." 

"Wow, you have such high standards." 

"What does that mean!?" 

"You know what I mean Lily." 

"I don't know what I think about you anymore." 

"Mixed feelings." 

"Maybe. But I don't know. I guess, I do like you. Oh Merlin why does this have to be hard." 

"I think you are doing a great job." 

"You're just saying that and anyway when did you, you know, like me for real?" 

"4th year I think. And no Im not just saying that. I admire you Lily. You are so independent and you don't back down. I like that about you. As well as your gorgeous looks." 

"I- shut up. I mean. Thank you." 

"Your pleasure is mine." 

"I think you're kinda cute too." 

"Only kinda! Even Sirius has done better than that."

"Well Sirius is Sirius."

"You aren't wrong there."

"I think you're pretty handsome too."

"Oh yeah?"

"Don't start getting cocky now."

"Make me."

They turned to one another. Faces mere centimetres apart. Eyes searching for the confirmation. Leaning in with Lily going up on her tiptoes and James cupping her cheek. 

They kissed.

It was fire flaming high. It was electricity sparking. It was ecstasy. Pure ecstacy. 

Maybe time stopped when his lips met hers, but the flutter only intensified. Lily's heart pounded in her chest as her knees got weaker. She could only focus on how soft he felt against her mouth, how addictively he invaded all her senses.

It still wasn’t clear if she dreamed this moment to life, but there was raw emotion in the way his fingers curled around hers. James kept his eyes half open, sneaking a guilty peek at her every time he came back for air, just to make sure this wasn’t a product of his imagination.

He wasn’t sure if nature rooted for this moment or if his mind tricked him into a perfect present, but every breath he took smelled like jasmine and for the first time since he’d known himself, he didn’t feel shy. If anything, the warm feeling of her breath, although destabilizing, was inviting. This time around he draped both arms around Lily’s small frame and met her lips again halfway.

"That was amazing." James whispered once they stopped. Foreheads now rested together.

"Mmm it was." Lily agreed, wrapping her arms around James, bringing him into a hug.

"Do you, want to, be my, do you want to go out with me to Hogsmead this weekend." James asked, stumbling over his words.

"Yeah. Yes I do."

Lily took one for more look at James. She smiled up at him, knowing that she had made the right choice. This time her heart was right. 


End file.
